Medical Shinobi
Special Information First Aid Medical Ninja are able to use basic medical knowledge to heal those who are in need. The Medical ninja will stop at nothing to heal their allies. They are allowed a 1d10+1per int Mod roll to attempt to heal someone without the use of chakra. Medical Vows # "No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end" ''Therefore, if one Medic ninja is to deny healing to an ally, an innocent bystander or a good aligned creature, or allows an ally, to die from a means they could have easily fixed or countered, if that same Ally is to die the Medical ninja will lose her medical license and will no longer be permitted to finish medical training. However, if all party members live at the end of a battle, the medical ninja will heal the party 1d10+1 per Int automatically., # "''No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines." 'While infront of Allies, Allies receive no bonus and the Medical Shinobi takes double the damage of the average attack. However, if she is behind allies she Gains a +50 Armor bonus and her Allies get +10 armor bonus for each ally in front of her. If an ally dies, she retains their Armor bonus as her own. If she is the only person in battle she gains a +75 armor bonus + 1 per Endurance point. # "No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon." If the medic Ninja is to die the party will suffer 25 true damage each. However, if a party member dies, the Medic Ninja has a 10% chance to save them with a 1d100 roll, rolling higher than 90. A saved from death party member, gains 10 points of health. # "Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws." If the medic ninja gains the use of these techniques she does not have to worry about the drawbacks of her specials. Chakra Healing The Medical Shinobi can reach into their Chakra reserves to heal allies an additional 1d10 per usage of chakra reserves. This will take from the reserves but will heal the amount of first aid and 1d10 healing as a full action. Evasion At 9th level or higher if a Medical Shinobi makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a the user is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Shinobi does not gain the benefit of evasion. Healing Expertise At 5th level the Medical Ninja has practiced the way of the ninja art and has knowledge needed to advance her medical techniques. # She gains the healing touch ability Cure wounds. By placing her hand as a standard action on an ally they will receive a 1d8 + Treat Injury bonus of healing. # The All healing, jutsu or not is regarded of having a(n) (extra) Treat injury bonus. # Treat all Healing as True Healing that can not be reduced. Healing reduction is only half as effective. Advanced Reflexes After taking no damage from a successful reflex saving throw with the power of Evasion the Shinobi uses her advanced reflexes to make an immediate standard action against the opponent. Advanced Chakra Healing The Medical Shinobi no longer has to tap into her reserves to use Chakra Healing allies. Instead she can use her regular Chakra pool to heal. She also can use this as a Standard action rather than full. Self Healing You can use your healing techniques to heal 50% of your current Health. Rejuvenate Your Healing abilities allow you to heal 10 HP every round and conditions can not last longer than 3 rounds. Category:Classification Category:Creation